


The answer to a thousand questions

by bangelus9



Series: AVery  Daredevil world [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Marriage Proposal, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: "Karen Page, do you want to marry me?" He opened the small box of the ring. In the middle of the white velvet there was a ancient ring.Karen said nothing. Could not. Karen had a lump in my throat.





	The answer to a thousand questions

Karen was tired, and it was not even four in the afternoon. He had hardly slept in five days. He had grown accustomed to having Matt by his side in bed. Worse still, Rufus, his new pet, was so familiar with Matt that he howled every night for about an hour, waiting for him to appear. It was very endearing, but it also prevented her from resting.

The conversations they had between them were wonderful. Matt was leaving him time to think. He was not punishing her, that she understood. But, Karen was not sure where that would take them. At some point, they would have to face what was going on between them.

He knew he had not slept enough, when he thought he heard Rufus barking. Karen frowned and looked out the apartment window. There was a stir in front of the store.

Concerned about what might be going on, she went out and headed for the door. But then he stopped abruptly in the middle of the corridor.

Matt was standing in front of the room. He was dressed in full Daredevil uniform, with mask, cane and gloves. And next to him, at his feet, he saw Rufus. The damn dog was sitting and Karen could swear he was smiling at her. Matt must have bathed him and wore a red bow.

Karen looked at Matt. He had no expression on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Okay, that sounded rude. Really rude.

"I am here for you."

Karen would swear that she heard her own heart desbocarser. Karen ignore it.

"Do you think you're going to convince me like that?"

"Yes. Because I love you and I will not let you deny us happiness, because of a bad experience of your past."

Karen's heart skipped a beat.

"Do you think you can not be a good wife?" "You're not good for marriage." Rufus and I think you're wrong. "

Matt approached, with Rufus following him automatically. The two stopped right in front of her. Matt is  
He knelt with a grimace.

"Karen Page, do you want to marry me?" He opened the small box of the ring. In the middle of the white velvet there was a ancient ring.

Karen said nothing. Could not. Karen had a lump in my throat.

Foggy was right. Was he going to let the uncertainty and fear of losing Matt in the streets ruin his life? A future that would be full of Matt and babies, and my God, of all the people he loved.

"I can buy you a new ring, Karen, this was my ... mother, I can even do it with a formal suit and music, candles and everything." Matt winced awkwardly and Karen was tempted to stretch and kiss his lips.

She did not know what to do. There were hundreds of reasons not to marry that man without fear that night after night he was exposed to no danger, a man who could lose at any moment. But only one thing mattered, the only thing she could never replace.

Matt.

Only his friends and he had made her feel so good about herself. And Karen loved it. God help her, she was passionately in love with him.

Could not she say no to a man who loved her completely? The only man who, she was convinced, had been created for her.

"Honey, do not cry."

Karen shook her head.

"I like the way you see me ... you know, the way you believe in me, you ... ignore the things that I think are horrible and you only see the good side, you've always been like that with me" Karen looked at him, afraid to start stuttering. "Yes Matt Murdock, I will marry you."

Matt got up, hugging her. He kissed her and Karen knew that this time he had made the right decision.  
When he pulled away, a howl was heard. Rufus looked at her.

"What have you done to my dog?"

"Nothing, I think he's not happy with the tie that Foggy chose for him."

"Does Foggy know about this?" She smiled when Matt released a half pot, his lips seemed more at that moment, she barely controlled "I do not blame him ... Foggy put a red bow!" Karen replied, laughing.

"You made me very happy, Karen Page" Matt said with a smile. "And now, you want an ending like the movie" Officer and Gentleman "?"

Karen put her hands to her face, blushing "My God, no."

Matt laughed and pulled her to him. "Well, because I had to arm myself with a lot of courage to do this"

she caressed his cheek "Was the Man without Fear afraid of my response?"

Matt kissed her briefly. "Nothing terrifies me more than losing you" they embraced "I do not deserve you ..."

"Shh ..." she rubbed her back "I have lasagna for dinner. Do you want some?"

"With meat and mozzarella?"

"Yes. Your mother promised that if I sutured you when she could not, I would do that and cannelloni. Do you want some advice from your mother?"

He frowned briefly. "No, the truth is, no."

Karen smiled caressing his arms "Do not ignore her calls."

"I will not," he promised in a strangled whisper.

"Well" she kissed him "Because if I have to play the role of conciliator between my future husband and my future mother-in-law, believe me what I'm going to do"

Matt smiled tenderly "I have no doubt"


End file.
